Saga 4 Episode 12: The Wolf, the Hare, and the Snake Pt. 2 Middle
IMG_3541.JPG|Nori Sawamura Itachi-Uchiha-itachi-uchiha-10032634-433-443.jpg|Lee Tanaka Greeting Nori Sawamura sat upon the desk of her incapacitated leader, her legs crossed one over the other. She was in the Sanbai District Tower at this time, taking care of business as usual since the fall of Roxanne. Chaos had ensued until Nori was announced as the current head of Empire White. The smokey-haired beauty was dressed in a halter top high-low dress. It was pure white, and it made her shine like a star. Her hair was set into loose curls, and blood painted her lips. What anyone would ever recognize her by would be her two-toned eyes. The faint blue of a newborn sky in one eye, and the coming dusk of light violet in the other. She held a glass rabbit in her hand, and set it on the table by the wolf. Nori: Strange relationship. Bani and Ookami. Ane, and Ane’s Otto. The moon was high tonight. The city lights blurred the skies, and the clouds hid the stars that night. It would be a dark night indefinitely.The sound of footsteps along the corridor leading to the office had Nori exhale slowly. Should the person behind the door force his way in, Nori would simply turn, her eyes seeming to glow in the coming darkness. Her scent would eventually throw him off, reminding him of someone so close yet so far. A smirk would come across her lips and she’d greet him with a wave. Nori: Kon-ni-chi-wa, A-ni San. ---- “Kon-ni-chi-wa, a ni San.” Lee did make his way into the office room where he originally thought Roxanne would've secluded herself within. “He pulled both of his Katana from his back as he knew she wasn't going to go in easily. “Alright Roxanne lets not make this a big deal just come in qu-“ He caught a smell of her reminded him of Usagi but it wasn't her. Walking closer to the figure he’d see just how much it wasn't Roxanne. In fact she looked exactly like Usagi. He raised a furrow brow to the situation at hand. She was almost like her twin except Lee wasn't dumb he knew who his wife was and whoever this lady was it wasn't her. Lee looked at the readers. “It's one of them story lines.” Sighing a bit and twirling his swords he'd walk closer to this new player in Empire White’s game. “You look exactly like someone I know. Would you happen to have a twin by any chance?” He scratched his head as he looked at her. Shaking his head and returning his focus back to finding Roxanne. “Hey I'm looking for you boss, seems like you guys are doing some fucked up shit so imma need to stop all this evil corporation shit.” He nodded his head as he continued talking to her. “If you could please point me in the direction of Roxanne we'll get along nice and well.” He grinned as he challenged the lady. Sound-Off Nori laughed and got up from her seat, her dress following her. She kept her hands at her sides and licked her cherry lips. Her two toned eyes scanned the figure before her. The female got closer with every step until she stood a couple of feet away from him. Nori: Nai. Sister. Imouto. The female stood at 5'8", at least six inches taller than Usagi, but the build was the same. The curvy figure, and big bust and assets. She tapped her lips and pondered on his words, thinking - not really - about her choices in the matter. Nori: Roxanne no more. I am here now. With a malicious grin, Nori had hooked her foot around the leg of the chair, launching it towards Lee in attempt to smash it into his face, causing a distraction. Should he make contact or dodge in anyway, Nori would follow up behind the chair, moving into a tai chi stance, her hands placed into a structure where her index and middle finger were out and extended. The Head of the Ram is blunt force Even though it is titled as "head," Nori uses her fists to create the traumatic force with designed boosters capable with the outcome of concussions, or broken ligaments. Chi is concentrated into Nori's arm modifications with a valve induced with limiters on the underside below her palms. Her right hand is most dominant so the fatal blows would be dealt out, while the left hand handled minor injuries. ---- She was taller than Usagi, that was about the only difference he could point out from her and his wife. She got closer as she walked from behind her desk. “Roxanne is no more. I am here now.” Lee raised an eye brow to her grin only to realize just what was happening. His eyes quickly snapped to her sudden movement for the chair only to brace himself for the inevitable slam from it. His arms soaked up most of the impact only to send him stumbling back a couple feet. He would raise his right leg in an attempt to bring his knee slamming directly into her right rib cage. Using his upmost strength concentrating his chi into one point. Should this attack land Lee would send her flying straight throw the wall. His movements were clean and smooth. Lee’s eyes trained on her movements seeing her combat stance. “Look lady I really don't have time to fuck around and you're really starting to piss me off. Lee would charge at her sending various hacks and slashes at her in quick speeds. He sent out a total of ten back to back slashes with the blunt side of his blade not wanting to kill this girl cause super hero reasons. If these attacks were to land this woman’s body would be severely bruised depending on her defense level. ---- Nori immediately cursed and narrowed her eyes, leaning back far enough so the tips of her fingers would touched the ground as she avoided his vicious knee. However, she uprighted herself and met his vicious blow with vicious blowing using her fist, but instead of pushing knuckle against the dull side of the blade, Nori managed to have turned in time so that her knuckles met the flat side of the blade with every slash. Her punches had enough power to crack each blade for the first five punches and the next five punches would grow with every slam her right hand dealt out had enough power to attempt to shatter the blade. If allowed, Nori would then tear her dress off after having been restricted from much movement, throwing it in front of Lee's face in order to blind him for the moment. Nori knew that Lee could sense her movement by sound, so she moved as silently as possible, moving her hands up and onto his wrists, pushing herself up and into the air. Beneath the dress was a simple body suit, the kind a gymnast would wear. Once reaching a certain angle, Nori would have used the dress in order to asphyxiate him, using him as a vault and pushing up and forward so that she was basically hovering up and above him, her body parallel but she was practically face to face. Her hands curled tightly into her dress, twisting it until it covered her wrists before she pulled the cloth around Lee's neck at a breakneck speed in attempt to throw him off and cause his hands to shoot up and trying to pull off the dress. If allowed, this would cause Lee to be distracted long enough for Nori to come crashing back down and ram her kneecaps into his chest hard enough in attempt to leave him breathless and disoriented, before she released herself and cartwheeled away from his body at least six feet. ---- Lee watched as she was able to avoid his knee strike which was a good thing for her, that strike was fully intended to shut down her entire side if she did get hit by it. Not only was she able to dodge his knee but she was able to deflect every one of his sword strikes. His eyes slanted at the shattering of his blades. “Got damn it bitch do you know how much it cost to get that shit fixed?!” He groaned as he threw both katana hilts to the ground seeing they were worthless In the current situation. She herself managed to rip the dress off of her and throw it at Lee to blind his sights. A good and timeless strategy she was bold but Lee knew better. Using his vast combat experience Lee knew that she was going to come directly for him. Smirking just as she ran up to him Lee quickly dropped to the ground extending his right leg. Placing both his palms on the ground giving him balance. Soon as he was able to do this all in one quick and smooth succession, Lee swung his leg around in an attempt to sweep her off her feet. The front of his boot would be aimed at her ankle using the force of his kick to break it completely. If this was successful the woman would fall down feeling the pain of having a broken ankle. However if she was able to dodge this he would push himself off the ground coming up with a rising uppercut towards her chin. The uppercut was only a means to allow the rest of his attack to flourish. If the uppercut was successful she would be stunned for a moment in a slight daze, only for Lee to send a boot kick directly to her chest with enough force to send her flying. Dreamscape [ https://youtu.be/MS_NvcpdSNo ] Nori snickered at the sound of the shattering blades and the hilts hitting floor. However, she was taken aback as he dropped down and violently swept her off of her feet, a cry of pain escaping her as he broke her ankle. A vicious hiss escaped her lips and she rolled onto her stomach before pushing herself off the ground and somersaulting away from him a good six feet in length. She was standing on her right leg, placing all pressure on it. The throbbing in her left ankle was making causing her to wince, but she bore with it. She knew that she wouldn't last any more longer fighting Lee, so she would have to end this as soon as possible. Nori: Gomenasai, Ani. Nori closed her eyes and exhaled slowly before she opened them again, looking up and into Lee's eyes. Her eyes had white rings around her pupils, causing a slight discoloration in her eyes. Since majority of "The Doctor"'s test subjects are not physically well to fight, practices of the art of subjective reality have taken place. Users are able to manipulate the boundary between fantasy and reality, turning one into the other and blurring the border between them. It allows users to bring anything into existence, including impossible things - especially impossible things, as fantasies care little about reality's limitations. Fantasies can be brought to life as independent existences, or infused into reality in more subtle ways. Uses can also turn aspects of reality into fantasies, making them vanish as having never existed. By combining these two aspects, they can remodel existing things to their liking, or replace them with something entirely new. When using these capabilities at full power, the border between fantasy and reality becomes so thin that it might as well not exist. The affected area is no longer bound to reality and instead becomes an extension of the user's soul, a place where fantasy and reality are one and the same. In this impossible realm, unbound by any rule, anything is possible, and things like "Heaven" and "Hell" are no longer just metaphysical concepts. There are four "Glories" in which a member of the clan is able to withhold. If one was given the chance to receive a Glory, it was to be the main focus on which their "abstractions" would be based upon: The four Glories include: Omnificence Nonexistence Restoration Unity Dreamscape The power to create realistic illusions to the people in her field of vision. Power to send powerful brainwaves to enemies creating mental illusions. This ability may be permanently enabled, however; the user can utilize these illusions to capture the victims in a powerful illusionary effect, ultimately leading to the victim's death. The power depends on the user’s field of vision. They can only create an illusion if the targets are visible to the user. The user can last as long as the victim is in the sight of the user. Should Lee have made even the slightest contact with eyes, out of curiosity or anything such, Lee would have felt time begin to slow, or make it seem like so. Should he have blinked, the office scene would've disappeared, and instead, Nori would be standing with her back to him in the familiar environment of their home, her arms dyed in red from finger tips to biceps. She was heavily fortified in armor. Majority of her armor would be slathered in blood. If Lee questioned anything, Dreamscape Nori would then turn and lick her lips. Her eyes lowered into slits as a low chuckle rose from her throat. On the ground at her feet sat three familiar bodies. Usagi lay sprawled on the ground, a hole through her chest where her usually light and souls would beat from. Nicholas and Aoki would be beside their mother, their necks, wrists, and ankles littered in rope burns and bruises kissed their skin. They had that dead, glassy look in their eye. They were like puppets. And they were broken. Shame. Dreamscape Nori would have moved behind the children, squatting down to sit level with them. Her bloodied hands wrapped around their necks and the strangled groans and cries of wanting release and help sounded. Aoki had tears streaming down her face. Nicholas was reaching out to Lee. They worried the same two words over and over. Save Us. Lee would have probably been in too much shock to have responded since the beginning. If he chose to move in any rash way, D-Nori would've offered a simple, but sadistic smile that didn't reach her eyes as she snapped her wrists and clenched her hands together into a fist, snapping both Nicholas' and Aoki's neck and releasing a soft hum as their blood dribbled out and onto her fingers and hands. ( http://orig08.deviantart.net/1387/f/2015/180/a/b/_fanart_diana__indifferent_by_valkymie-d8zbdf1.png ) Nori: See? Ani could have avoided allllllll this if he did not leave Ane or his kodomo. Her voice was haunting. It seemed layered as if thousands spoke at once. (Ane-Sister; Ani-Brother; Kodomo-Kids) Nori: You are no man. You are coward. Loathe Lee stood there as he glared at the scene taking place right before his very eyes. His body stood there in shock, he was at a loss for words. No, his mind had to be playing a trick on him as he saw his own wife laying there bloodied and dead. His fist shook as he looked upon his own children tortured and battered. He stumbled a bit as he was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions as his own family was destroyed right in front of him. “See? Ani could have avoided allllllll this if he did not leave Ane or his kodomo.” Her voice echoed through his ears ever letter sounded so clear to him as he dropped to his knees and closed his eyes all he could hear was his children crying for help and him not being there for them in their time of need. He cursed himself as she continued to speak. “You are no man. You are coward.” That one sentence echoed through his ears and entered the very bowels of his soul repeatedly sounding over and over again. He could feel his anger rising to points he have yet to reach. A low guttural growl began to escape his lips. His nails began to form into claws as they grew ripping through his suit’s fabric. His fur started to grow instantly all over his body as his legs and limbs began contorting into more animalistic variations. He looked at the woman responsible for this. “I’ll…” He began ripping through his costume as his size slowly increased. Lee turning into his dire wolf form, a form only alpha wolves are able to reach. On all fours Lee was easily 8 foot tall if he stood on his back legs his height was a full 11 ft. His red eyes flared as he looked directly at the white haired woman. A low growl escaped his lips as he took off towards the girl in a burst of speed breaking the floor beneath his feet. In this form he could easily break 0-100 mphs in seconds. It didn’t take him no time to get to the woman. Opening his mouth wide Lee attempted to chomp down on the girl where she stood. If this was possible he’d grab her whole body between his razor sharp fangs biting down. However if she was able to move out in time Lee would take a big chunk out of the floor sliding on his paws trying to follow her movements wherever she attempted to move Lee would be on her trail. Getting close to her he would attempt to swing his claws at her attempting to slice through her body with his sharp claws. ---- Nori felt no fear. This was her world he had stepped into unknown too. Dreamscape was a very special place, and it could either help, hurt, or even kill the person in Nori's world. The sudden rush allowed Nori to hold her hands up and Lee's hulking body would slow, giving her just enough time to walk back as if she were on air. ( https://youtu.be/K4pStVNQc4M ) Nori: Che. Ani should have stay with Ane. Blood thirsty eyes locked onto her body and she had done her best to keep off of her broken leg. If Lee had continued to follow her, the scene would have once again changed and before Lee would stand Usagi. She was in a wedding dress, her short hair grown out and loosely curled. She wore white and her blue eyes shone brightly. It hugged her body nicely enough to show her curves. With a smile, Usagi looked at Lee. Usagi: I miss you, Wolfy. Come back to me. Usagi grinned and released a soft laugh. It tinkled like glass and sounded more faint that usual. A sad look fell over her face as she turned back to Lee. Usagi: I'm sorry for hurting you. I know that you never want to see me again after what I did. You wouldn't want someone so tainted and dirtied... I'll do you the favor of getting rid of me. With a blank expression, Usagi lifted a blade from the bouquet of white roses she had in her hands and brought it up to her throat. The blade dug into her skin as she dragged it across her throat, thick liquid spilling out and soaking her her white roses and dress, painting Lee's world even redder than before. By this time, Lee would have probably had the ultimate break down and he would have been able to touch Usagi in the Dreamscape Realm. Nori on the other hand would be watching from far away until her actual physical body would've have finally given out to the pain and eventually breaking the illusion, bringing a Lee back to the real world and giving him the chance to rid of her for good. Fall “Che. Ani should have stay with Ane.” Her voice only angered Lee even more as she spoke his rage grew quickly. Another image would show up, this time still personal. Lee continued moving towards Nori as he moved in slow motion he heard what the image of Usagi spoke out towards him. “I miss you, Wolfy. Come back to me.” Letting out a loud growl he struck his paw through the dream version of his wife. He’d turn around after hearing her laughter. “I'm sorry for hurting you. I know that you never want to see me again after what I did. You wouldn't want someone so tainted and dirtied... I'll do you the favor of getting rid of me.” Lee watched as the fake Usagi took the knife to her throat ending her fact existence. Standing there on all fours the big hulking dog watched as she fell to the floor and the blood rushed from her body. Tooting his nose up he growled. Lee grew dangerously frustrated with the whole show this woman was putting on. He shook his head before his ear twitched at the sudden sound of pain from the woman far off. The world seemed to return to its normal pace and feeling. He turned around to the woman who seemed to be succumbing to her pain. Lee walked up to her his piercing red canine eyes stared at her. The menacing glare in his face only meant death for his enemies. It was anyone’s guess what was going on in his head as he stared at her. After what seemed like an eternity Lee finally reverted back to his human form. As he stood there in his skin he looked to the ground seeing a long piece of shattered glass laying there. He leaned down to retrieve it off the ground before walking over to the girl. Reaching out his left hand and putting on a good grip on her neck, Lee slid her from the floor to the air as he held her up high. Moving the piece of glass to her neck slightly making incisions into her skin, Lee glared at her his red hues giving off a misty glow. “I should kill you right now…” He grinned slightly. “You know, you’re real fucked up.” His grip only got tighter by the second giving her the bare minimum of room to breathe. “Nah, I’m not going to kill you. Hopefully the KPD gives you death.” He said before dropping her to the floor. The moment her body touched the floor Lee would quickly pick up his leg spinning it around and ramming the back of heel into her temple hoping to knock her out cold. Lee heard sirens coming down the street. “I wonder if an anonymous caller tipped them off or something…” He grinned before making his way out. Succumb She watched as he reverted to his human form, her pants growing exceedingly heavy as he neared. She eyed the shard of glass he picked up on the ground and then lifted her up and off the ground, leaving her clawing at him to release her hand. A grunt fell from her lips as the glass ran against her skin and she could feel the blood beginning to trickle from the incisions. He could kill me right now, she thought. She knew she was fucked up. By each second passed, it had only gotten harder to breathe. Was he going to kill her? She awaited it but it never came. Instead he dropped her and as she touched ground, a violent kick to her temple was lashed out and she was knocked out cold. She heard the sirens just before she blacked out and a grin played on her lips. It would not be the last time they would meet. And it would not be the last time where they would go head to head, but she would not be alone this time. Nori: Farewell... Lee Tanaka... ---- To Be Continued Category:Saga 4 Category:Empire White Category:The Wolf, the Hare, and the Snake Category:The Lost Star Category:BloodWolf Adventures Category:White Rabbit Category:Tanaka Family